


He was Made of Sunlight

by GalacticSun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Loosely based on Watch Dogs (Video Game), M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Will update tags along with the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSun/pseuds/GalacticSun
Summary: Hideyoshi lives in the world where technology has taken over the world. Everyone is dependent on it and it’s on every corner. What’s more is that the Government uses it to monitor and help keep their citizens safe. No one can hide and they have eyes everywhere. The whispers on the street call them TREE.But there are people who oppose them and fight back. They’re labelled as GHOULS. It’s only when Hide encounters with one, does he start seeing that GHOULS are more than what meets the eyes. And that TREE is hiding a lot of secrets behind their mask.But the bigger question is, can he hide it from TREE?





	1. Who is Kaneki Ken?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first offical work that I'm posting on AO3. I'm nervous but excited to share my work, so here it is! I have ton of ideas saved in my drive that I wish to share, but I always hold back thinking they're not good enough. But slowly I'll get there to releasing them!
> 
> This work was heavly inspired by Watch Dogs. I was told the second game is a lot better then the first. I have not played it myself, so please don't expected the exact replica of the game. I will add my own twist to it, but the theme will still be there.
> 
> Criticism and improvements are always welcome. Enjoy the first chapter!!

_ What is a Virus? _

Human or Computer?

_ —> Computer _

A Computer Virus is a piece of code which is capable of copying itself and typically has a detrimental effect, such as corrupting the system or destroying data.

_ Corrṵ̵̤͈p̮̪ţ̳? D̛̕̕͘e͘s̵̵̨͏̨t̶̛̕͡ǫ͘͢͢r̸̴̷҉y̕ _

_ A͉̼̮̖͍͘n̖̬̮̻͠ ͓͇U̟ͅn̺͉͎̰̬̫ḳ͖̘̹ͅn̶͉̭̟͙̱o͏̭̯̗w̠̞n̩̟̥͎̥ ͚Error ̘o̡̝̞͎c̟̬͎̤̼c͚̻̠̼͖͙͡u͈̬̺̬͇̮r̷r̤̕ȩ͍̭̻̥͚̻̙d _

_ ̢͔̟͓̠̲ͅͅ _

_ ̡ͮ̅C̉͑̑̈ͨaͣnͬ'ͤ͐t̆̄͛ ̍̆ͤ̂̚ć̸ͪͤ̓o̧m̂͘p̸̒̐̔͛̂̌̀ľ̷̈̐ͬ͌̒ẽͯ͗͡t͑̎͋ͩe̓̍̄͊ͨ the curręͣ̒n̶̈́ͣͭ̌̍t͌͘ ̾̒ͫͭ͗ͦbͨ͋̃ͭ͐̀a͌̾ͣ̌͞c̕k̃ͧ̅̽̄ ̛ͧu͟p̌ _

_ Ą̕͏ŗ҉҉͠ę͘ ̵̕̕y̧̢͝͏o̸̡̕u̴̧͘͜͠ ̴͟͡͝s͝ư̶̸̧r̶̶͘͟͢e̴͝ you want t̵̵̢o̸̶̢͟ ̛c҉̸͘o̷͘͡͞͏n̕͝t̡̢̛̕͏i͘͘͜͢͝n̨̡̛͝͡u̕҉̸͜͞e̕͜͝͞?̕͘͘͝ _

_ Cͫͥͫͮo̽̐͟͏̡n̴̨̋̏̽̋̃̓̑t̢͊ͮ̓̃̌ͯ͜͝i̇̑̂ͫͭ͑̉̑̚̕nͫͨͨ̈̈̾ͫú̶̇ͭ͡i͒͊̀ͬͫ͟nͧ̑̔͊͌̔g̓̽ͦ̈́ͮ͐ ̨̊ͪ̒́̆̈́ͨ̓̓wͣ͠i̒͒ͭ̆l̨̓̂͛̈̓̑̑͂ͧl̸͋̍͗҉ eras̨̉ͩ̌͌̚ễ̸ͣͪ̌ͧ҉ ̡ͬͫͮ̒͆̈́͋̇͞͞ă̐̒ͨͮ̚͝n̾͘y̧ͩ̑̒̂͜҉ ͒ͣ̃̀̒ͪ͂̊p̃̑ͬ͋ͣ̉ͤͥ̐r̷̷̾ͫ̌e̓́̅͋ͫͮv̶ͨ͌̆ͦ̌i̇ͮͫ̈͑̊͊͞ǫ̶ͨ̌ͥ̾̽ǘ̧́̎͋̅s͋̍͏҉ ̒ͫͧͪdͦ̆ͬ̽ͪ͛̃͞͞a̿̆ͪͪ̆̓̊̚t̡̆ͫͥ̅ͬ͝a͒̋̓̄̿̈̈̓ _

  
  


_ ̶̶̨̻̻̘̯͖͖̞͙̰͎͙̝̣̘͉̯̍̈̓ͧͮ̔̅ͣͫͭͥͫ̽̈́ͧ̕E̴̹̜̺͍͉͉͍̺̰̱͂̑͂͊ͭͨ̅ͮͭ̓̓͊ͦ̅ͨ̈́̍̚͡r̷̠̖̘̱͔̭̞̰̥̞̼̙̟̥̪̞͔ͪ͌͐̓ͭ̒ͧ͛̊̈ͥͪ͝r̷̡̨͕̻̦̳̬̜̩͇̮̮͈̠̥͎͇̦̗͗̂̓͗ͦ͡o̶̧̨̖̜̖͚͕ͦ̉ͮ̒̔̓͑ͫ͊̎͟r̴̡̨̢͉̫̩͔̣̱̭̣̬̻ͣ̃̇̄ͫ̓̍̽̈́̊̋ͮ̊̑̽͝ͅͅ _

_  
_

_  
_

A yawn broke the silence of the office room. A blond stretched his arms above his head, satisfied by the popping of his joints. Setting his arms down, he looked around, eyes still half closed. He was lucky. There was no one around. The blond slowly looked at his desk, papers scattered everywhere, the computer screen on standby mode for not having been used in a long time, and some ink printed on his cheek where he previously slept. He sighed, and knowing that he will be scolded by his colleagues for his messiness, started cleaning up his desk. After a few minutes, he got up, shut his computer and neatly left his desk for the next day. Taking his backpack and jacket, he headed out.

He walked down a long corridor. Windows glistened with the night lights of the city. _Damn, I slept longer than I thought._ The blond thought. Reaching the end of the corridor, he pressed the button to call the lift. He hated taking lifts, they were slow and this one played annoying music. Finally, the lift arrived, the blond stepped in and pushed the ‘G’ button. After that non eventful lift ride, he exited the lift and proceeded to walk to the barriers, blocking his exit. There were four stumps each lined up perfectly that only reached his stomach, each with glass in between them, like the ones you get at train stations. The blond dug out a card from his pocket and pressed the card on top of one of the barriers. A second later the lights turned from red to green, sliding the glass inside, letting the blond pass through.

“Hide!” The blond stopped and turned his head to the direction of the voice. “Come here.”

Hide walked over to the main reception, where it was occupied by one person: a young woman in her early 20s. Her copper hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her muddy brown eyes watching the computer screen.

“Yeah?” Her eyes darted to Hide, a smile appearing across her face.

“I have something for you.”

“Oh?” Hide’s eyebrow popped up, a grin sneaking its way on his face, his chocolate brown eyes lighting up. “What is it?”

“Just wait right here. It’s in the back.” The receptionist got up and moved to the back door. Hide was left alone for a few minutes before the woman came back, obviously struggling, with a big folder, papers threatening to burst out. She accidentally slammed the folder onto the desk, letting out a sigh of relief. Neither of them said a word.

“What’s this?” Hide dreaded asking, pointing to the thick folder.

“It’s for you.” She said, a smile never leaving her face.

“Yeah, no. That’s not what I was asking Sara and you know it.” Hide frowned, although both knew that it wasn’t serious.

“Seidou asked me to give to you.”

“What?!” Hide exclaimed. _That bastard! Loading his work onto me!! I swear, one day I’ll kill him._ Hide was now in a bitter mood. Not only does he need to carry a huge folder, but needs to complete it too. He ran a hand through his blond locks.

“I told him you wouldn’t be happy, but he insisted.”

“Wait till I tell Akira,” Hide muttered to himself.

“I’m sure Akira will do you justice.” Hide’s head snapped up, looking at Sara, embarrassed that she heard him talking to himself. He scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile forming on his face.

“Yeah, if she doesn’t, I will.” Hide lifted the paper filled folder and hugged it to his chest, praying not to drop it or papers fall out.

“You know I still don’t understand why you use paper anyway. You have computers for goodness sake!” Sara crossed her arms, a pout present on her face. Hide gave out a small laugh.

“Papers aren’t hackable.”

“I know, but we live in the future now. Trees don’t have to suffer anymore.”

“I get’cha. But despite technology advancing, people have advance too. Especially with their viruses and hacking. No one’s really safe.” Hide shifted his feet, the weight of the folder already affecting him.

He wanted to leave and sleep. As nice as Sara is, he just wanted to go. Thankfully Sara said her goodbyes and off Hide went. He exited the building and headed to the side where the bicycles were. Only his remained: a bright red one. Hide dropped the folder onto the seat, thinking of the best way to carry it. He could put it in his bag, but will it fit? Well, might as well try. He slid off his backpack and opened it. Then he grabbed the folder and shuffled it inside. Thankfully it fitted, but now his bag was puffed and heavy. _Guess who’s back is gonna suffer_ , he bitterly thought. He really hated Seidou at that particular moment. _Lazy, stupid, smug bastard_ , this trail of thought continued as he hopped on his bike and cycled onto the main road, heading home.

Once Hide finally reached home, he headed to his apartment door which was located on the first floor. After closing his door and locking it, he dumped his heavy backpack on the floor, sighing a relief for his poor shoulders. He then headed straight to his bedroom to grab clean pyjamas for his shower. _After my relaxing shower, I will look at that stupid folder. Better now than later._ Hide really didn’t want to more work, but this was what he expected from working in the CCG.

Finishing his hot, relaxing shower, Hide was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He headed to where he left his backpack. Picking it up and strolled to his bedroom. Getting the folder out proved more difficult than it seemed, since the corners kept getting stuck inside the bag. After wrestling with the damn folder, he finally got it out and placed it on his desk.

“Now, to see what Seidou’s been neglecting.”

Boring stuff. That’s literally all it was. People’s forgotten work, or overdue reports. This folder was the mother lode of forgotten and misplaced work. _No wonder Seidou didn’t want to do this. It’ll take at least a few days to even read all of this. Let alone sort everything out._ Hide sighed. Might as well start somewhere. Who knows, maybe he’ll even come across a classified file. It was this thought that made him want to continue.

After what seemed like an hour, Hide stretched his arms, yawning. Maybe he should just call it a day and head to bed. Just about he was getting on his feet, he noticed a thin folder poking out. _Well, one more look won’t hurt._ Hide pulled out the pale-yellow folder and immediately his eyes widened. In big, red letters with a thick border around it was the word ‘ **Discontinued** ’. Hide was now intrigued. He opened the folder, finding an information sheet of one person.

“Kaneki Ken.” Hide muttered.

That was the person’s name. Next to his name was a picture of him. Black hair nicely kept and brushed. A blouse with a jumper. _Nerd._ His skin pale, body small and thin. Last but not least, his shy smile, lighting up his grey eyes. _No, silver._ He looked younger then Hide. Taking his eyes off Kaneki’s picture, he read his bio.

“Born December 20th, 1999. Male, no kidding. 169 centimetres tall. 55 kilograms. Basic info.” Hide read on, hoping to find what happened to this Kaneki person. His eyes stopped at a particular box. In the box read ‘Missing’. _Damn. What the hell happened to him?_ He doesn’t look like a person who’d people would bother with, let alone for him to mysteriously disappear. There’s something deeper than a simple ‘Missing’, Hide knows that. Unfortunately, the paper doesn’t give much information. Hide placed the bio on the desk and looked in the folder, hoping more information would be revealed.

To say he was disappointed was an understatement. Hide found investigation reports about Kaneki. Where he lived, where he worked, where he studied, questions about his friends, etc. Everything was vague. _No wonder it was discontinued. There’s practically nothing on him._ Hide felt sorry for Kaneki. He probably had family and friends who cared about him and missed him. Well, there’s nothing he can do. He glanced back to the photo. _He’s the same age as me. This photo was taken 3 years ago, no wonder I thought he was younger._

There was a paper stuck in between the neatly stapled papers of Kaneki. Hide carefully pulled it out, then inspected any damaged. He was surprised once more.

“Sightings of him in the 11th Ward? What?” Hide was confused. He’s alive and not missing? Then shouldn’t the case be closed and finished? No, something’s wrong. Hide could feel it. “On 2018 November 5th, sightings of what could be Kaneki Ken, involved with the dangerous group, Aogiri Tree. Crimes list the following: Murder and Cannibalism. He may be linked with the notorious Jason of the 11th Ward. Not enough evidence to link the two. The hell does that mean?!” Hide ran a hand through his golden locks. Kaneki is alive, but a criminal? Not just a low, petty one, but a big one! Linked with Aogiri? Man, what hell did happen to him? Hide, was now more awake than ever. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Hide jumped to his computer. After impatiently waiting for his computer to switch on, he wasted no time Googling Kaneki Ken’s case. Only a few articles popped up, but none about his recent sightings. Well, ‘recent’ as you can get. Absolutely nothing. Hide looked on a few forums, hoping to gain some answers, until one caught his eye.

“New Ghoul Virus. Like that’s anything new.” _A Ghoul Virus is a computer virus which infects, corrupts, control and/or destroys any electrical devices it can interact with. For some reason, only a selected few are able to possess this deadly virus and use it for their own gain. Such people should be feared, since we live in a world depended on electrical devices. Any connections to the Ghoul Virus must be eliminated. Person and computer._ “Is what they told us, but nowadays it’s more of a myth than a threat.” Hide mumbled to himself. He clicked on the forum.

_User2685: Apparently there’s a new Ghoul around. Is it just me or is it actually real?_

_User3456: You’re kidding, right? Ghouls are all around us. Yeah, I’ve heard the same thing. Apparently, this Ghoul is super powerful!_

_User2001: Now you’re being ridiculous. Where have you even heard such crap?_

_User3456: Now, now. No need to be hostile. But I have a few connections and they’re all saying the same thing. Something like, ‘Centipede’ or ‘Eyepatch’. They can’t make their minds up. But it’s more Centipede than anything else._

_User2001: What connections? How can they be trusted? For all you know, they could be pulling your leg._

_User2685: Centipede? I hate that bug. Too many legs._

_User2001: You’re getting off topic._

_User3456: I know right? I equally hate Centipedes. Anyway, getting back on topic, I did some research myself. I’m not a fool, you know. From what I gathered, Centipede is being used by Aogiri. And not only that, it appeared around the same time as that kid that disappeared. What was his name? Kan something?_

_User2001: Kaneki Ken, I think. It’s too much of a coincidence to be linked._

_User2685: I agree. I’ve seen his picture in the news, he doesn’t look like the type to be involved with that sort of stuff. Especially Aogiri._

_User3456: My, my~ You are all fools in thinking that. It’s exactly the quiet ones you got to look out for! But enough about that, supposedly he’s been sighted by the CCG. He’s being linked to Jason’s crime. Think he did it? You bet I do._

_User2001: You love diving into dangerous waters. I’ve heard that too. He’s part of Aogiri now. He could be Centipede, if we’re still talking about coincidences._

_User3456: Now you’re on my level! Yeah, I totally think so too. The CCG better watch their back! No, seriously. Centipede is flipping dangerous. Better stay away, cause that Ghoul can do anything. And I mean, A N Y T H I N G!!_

_User2001: So happy you care._ ¬_¬

_User3456: Aww~ Don’t be like that. Of course I care!_

_User2685: Why am I here. Anyway, thanks for your info. Much appreciated!!_

_User3456: Yeah, yeah, no worries._

_Is that it?_ Thought Hide. _Damn, this was dated 2 years ago. Can I even trust this?_ Centipede and Eyepatch could be the same virus, but Centipede could be a modified version of Eyepatch. Hide remembers one of his superiors talking about fighting against Eyepatch and how it was strange battle. Hide couldn’t remember the details, but he felt like he was missing something.

_OK, so let’s just say hypothetically, Kaneki, the missing person, is Centipede. What exactly would he gain from using the Ghoul Virus and joining Aogiri?_

None of this was making sense and it was hurting Hide’s head. He wasn’t getting any answers, so he might as well sleep on it. He switched his computer off and glanced at the report again. There seemed to be a small photo of an old, empty building. It was labelled ‘One of Aogiri’s hideouts where Kaneki was sighted.’ _I know that place. It’s abandoned now. Well, I think it is._ Hide smiled. A new determination was set in his mind. He’s going to that place. With or without the CCG’s help. He put all papers back into the yellow folder and placed it away from the huge lever arch folder. He made his way to his bed, as soon as his body hit the mattress, he fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be an exciting day.

 

* * *

 

Hide was back in the office. A huge grin on his face and Kaneki’s folder under his arm. He might have to thank Seidou for giving him this opportunity. He almost skipped to his desk by how happy he was. When he reached the office room, he quickly tried to find one of his superiors, Koutarou Amon, or Amon, for short. He spotted the tall, muscular individual standing besides Seidou’s desk with an unimpressed face. Obviously Seidou has managed to disappoint Amon, despite it only being the morning.

“Amon-san!” Hide waved to Amon, whilst speed-walking towards him.

“Nagachika.”

“Yo! Seidou already brushing you up the wrong way?”

“Wha-”

“Seidou isn’t even _doing_ anything,” Amon glared at the younger male. “Which is making me annoyed.”

“Ah, classic Seidou. I’ve told you, you gotta complete your work. Otherwise you’ll get a beating,” Hide sighed, leaning on Seidou’s desk in mock disappointment.

“What do you want Nagachika,” Seidou grinded his teeth.

“Nagachika? I thought we were passed the formal stage? S-E-I-D-O-U~”

“Nagachika,” Amon jumped in. The blond and brunette were not helping and Amon wanted to ease his upcoming headache. “What do you want? You came in quite happy.”

“Ah, yeah! I did,” Hide got off the desk and gestured to Amon to follow him. Amon did, walking towards Hide’s desk.

“Now,” Hide started, placing the ‘Discontinued’ folder onto his desk. “I want you to assign me a mission.”

Amon blankly looked at Hide. Hide’s whole composure was serious.

“A mission?” Amon repeated, checking if he heard correctly.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Seidou dumped his work on me-"

“I’ll give him the appropriate punishment."

“ _Hey-_ ”

“-And I found something whilst investigating.” Hide opened the folder and scattered the papers and pictures on his desk. “Since you fought against Eyepatch, I thought it would be a good idea to go to you and-”

“Where did you find this?” Amon’s eyes were wide and in complete shock. His frame was even shaking a bit.

“Where? In the big folder where misplaced and forgotten paperwork is put. But that’s not important right now-”

“I won’t allow you.” What?

“What?” Hide frowned. He had all the ‘valid’ evidence, so what was wrong?

“I won’t permit you to spend the CCG’s valuable time and resources on a discontinued case.” Amon glared at Hide. Oh boy. Hide was _not_ happy with that answer.

“Amon-san, at least let me explain why I’m-”

“Nagachika.” Hide was getting quite annoyed by getting cut off. Amon squeezed his temples, clearly not in the mood to argue. “I understand you want to find out what happened. That’s just you, but sometimes even you need to admit defeat and move on.”

What Amon said is true, but Hide felt it in his gut. He needed to go to that building and confirm it with his own eyes that it’s empty. That it’s all in his head.

“Amon-san, I understand. I really do, but,” Hide paused a bit. He then looked up and stared Amon in the eyes. “I’ll still go even if you ordered me not too.”

Amon was a bit taken back with Hide’s sudden attitude. He knew what Hide said is true. He’ll disobey an order and go do his own thing to satisfy his own mind. Amon sighed. There’s really nothing he can do. Once Hide’s hooked, there’s no stopping him. That’s a strength of his, and a weakness.

“... I’ll consider it.”

Hide’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Really?”

“Yes. But I can’t guarantee that it’ll be accepted.” Amon looked at his watched. “I’ll add a word in to Washuu-san.”

“Today? Thank you so much Amon-san!” Hide particularly threw himself on Amon, hugging the older man. Amon just stood there awkwardly, then lightly patted the blond’s back.

“Anyway, I better be off. Washuu-san doesn’t appreciate tardiness.”

“I understand,” Hide stepped away from Amon. He watched the older man walk out of the room. Hide sighed, he really hoped he’d get it. If not, there’s always Plan B. Hide sat at his desk and switched his computer on. _One can only hope._

 

* * *

 

Lunch had just finished and every worker was making their way back to their office. Hide was still at his desk, waiting anxiously for Amon’s return.

“You’ll get wrinkles for frowning that much.” A cup of coffee was placed on Hide’s desk. Hide looked up to the all familiar voice.

“Akira-san. Thank you.”

“No worries,” Akira looked at Hide. “What’s got you all worked up?”

“Just waiting for Amon.”

“About that Eyepatch case?” Hide almost got whiplash by how fast he looked at Akira.

“What?”

“You heard me,” Akira smiled a bit. Hide was left gaping like a fish. How did she know? Hide was sure he wasn’t that loud when talking to Amon. Did Amon maybe mention it to her? He wouldn’t put it past him, after all, everyone in this squad is family. Amon and Akira need to know what’s happening.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hide looked away and mumbled. Akira simply raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Funny. You usually know what I’m talking about,” Akira lowered her head so she was eye levelled to Hide. “You need to stop while you’re ahead.”

“You too?!” Surprised by the sudden outburst, Akira backed up.

“Listen Hide, I-” Akira was cut off when a door opened and a tall, built man walked through, looking unhappy. This man could only be the one and only Amon.

“Amon-san!” Hide jumped from his chair, excited to see the tall man walk towards him. Akira was glanced at Amon, her features returning to her monotone and natural self.

“Is something wrong?” Akira asked.

“No- Sort of,” Amon sighed. “Yes.”

Akira’s eyebrow perked up.

“Well? Did he accept?” Hide couldn’t contain himself. He was practically buzzing in anticipation.

Amon frowned at Hide. Apparently, whatever he was going to say, Amon didn’t like it. Not one bit.

“Washuu-san approved your request.” It felt like time stood still for Hide. Washuu Yoshitoki himself approved a mission by someone as small as Hide? Well, whatever the reason behind it, Hide isn’t going to question it. He’ll go on fourth with a determined smile.

“When do I start?” Hide snapped out of his thoughts, taking a serious tone towards Amon.

“ _We_ start in two days.”

“We?”

“Yes, Washuu-san already came up with a plan best suited for the operation,” Amon laid down a few papers on Hide’s desk, finger pointing to a layout of the area in question. “Akira and I will be in the back of a van, monitoring your every move and making sure there isn’t any Aogiri members around. Since it is, after all, their base, despite it being abandoned.” Hide listened closely. Hopefully it shouldn’t get too complicated, after all, he’s only going in to check the place.

“You, Hide, will be the muscle of the operation. You simply go in, check for information and out. That’s it. If you spot any Aogiri members, you immediately make your way back to us. Understand?” Amon glared at Hide as he lifted his head. Hide smiled and nodded, accepting the terms that Amon laid out for him. Even if Hide gave his understanding, Amon was still conflicted with all of this. Nonetheless, he carried on. It was his job, after all.

“We are practically going in blind; don’t we have any blueprint or maps of the building?” Akira asked.

“None that I could find so far. I’ll keep looking though,” assured Amon. Hide silently agreed with Akira. He too didn’t like going in blind.

“Apart from that, is that the gist of whole thing?” Hide smiled.

“Yes. Tomorrow I’ll let you know the details when everything is sorted,” Amon relied, gathering the papers into the folder.

 

* * *

 

After Amon and Akira left, Hide was alone to ponder in his thoughts. Despite Washuu accepting his request to do this, Hide was suspicious. Something felt wrong and Hide couldn’t shake off this bad feeling. Well, that’s only half of what he was feeling. He was super excited too. Finally, some outdoor work, instead of sitting in the boring office and doing boring paperwork. This would be real work, and Hide couldn’t be more excited.

Hide glanced at the folder that contained Kaneki. _What would I do if I did meet him?_ Hide wondered. He quickly brushed that idea out of his head and huffed.

_I probably most definitely would die._


	2. Get Out Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Tokyo Ghoul isn't as popular as it once was, but I do know that there are people who still enjoy reading them. One of them being me. So here's the second chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

_  
_

_  
_

_OK, so. I’m shitting my pants now. What a way to die._

Hide was smiling through his fear. Yes, he knew the risks about on field missions, hell! He knew the risks for this mission! But that didn’t stop him. Oh no. He’s going to go head first into the unknown and death. Well, at least he could say he lived a good life. Ha.

The Mado Squad, minus Seidou thank God, was in a parked van outside the scheduled location. Needless to say, it was scary. It didn’t help that they were operating at night.

“It’s bigger than I thought it was going to be,” Hide voiced his opinion. Amon made an hmph of acknowledgement and Akira just typed away.

“You know,” Amon started. “It’s not too late to back down. I wouldn’t think any less of you-”

“I would,” Akira interrupted. “And I wouldn’t be able to look you in the eye with all the disappointment.” Akira swirled around on her chair and faced Hide, her neutral face not betraying any emotion. Hide shivered.

“I-I got’cha.”

“Good,” Akira faced her computer once more. “You’ll start round the back.” She pointed at her computer and Hide moved closer, listening closely to Akira like his life depended on it. Technically it did, but that’s not the point here. “There’s a basement door at the back. If by any chance there’s a padlock or chains, just cut it with the pliers.” Hide nodded.

“When you’re in, find the stairs and head to the second floor.”

“Why the second floor?” Hide asked.

“My sensors picked up low electric currents coming from that floor. My guess is that one room there has computers,” Akira explained.

“Remember Hide, you go in and collect information. No getting carried away or exploring unnecessary parts,” Amon glanced at the blonde. Hide nodded. Amon smiled a bit and took his seat at his computer.

It was time for Hide to depart.

 

* * *

  


Hide was clothed in black. Black shirt, black trousers, black shoes, black gloves, hell! Even a black beanie! Well, blonde hair does stand out, so it is understandable why he’s wearing one. He was equipped with pliers, as promised, a Bluetooth headset, a phone, a USB stick and a head torch. Oh, let’s not forget a handgun. You know, just in case all went to shit, Hide at least could protect himself. Well, now that Hide was feeling energized with determination and stupidity, off he went.

It really felt like one of spy films Hide watched and loved, but now, he’s actually playing it. It’s all fun and games until someone kills you, which Hide did _not_ want. Yet he still took that job at the CCG, even _wanted_ to go on field mission! Well, he shouldn’t complain, he got what he wanted. So, it’s alright. He guess.

_-Hide-_

Boy did he jump. Hide quickly placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm it.

“Akira! Don’t do that again! You scared me,” he hissed.

_-So you can hear me?-_

“Yes. I thought we checked this before I left.”

_-Just making sure. Are you at the doors?-_

“Almost.”

Hide turned a corner and saw the doors for the basement. He was not looking forward to going down there. He’s watched enough horror movies to know where that’s going. He quietly walked up to it, noticing chains wrapped around the handles with a padlock securely on it.

“Damn, padlock.”

_-Quietly cut it-_

“Wasn’t gonna have any other way,” Hide muttered.

Hide freed the pliers from his belt and held the end to the padlock. Slowly he applied pressure, waiting for that clank. It came, but it wasn’t silent. The padlock slid down the doors onto the ground, with the chains rattling as they came undone and followed the padlock to the floor. After that little fiasco, Hide still stood in the same position, pliers in hand and face blank from emotion, sweating bullets.

_-Please tell me that’s not your definition for quiet-_

Akira’s voice broke Hide’s trance.

“Well- I… No?” Hide stuttered. Akira sighed.

_-Just go in-_

Hide equally sighed. _I guess I’m not going on any missions for a while._ He opened one of door, coughing away the dust that escaped the down below. Hide switched his head torch on, staring down at the stairs of doom.

“I’m going in.”

 

* * *

  


Well, locating the stairs was harder than Hide anticipated. Not only that, but it reeked. Hide pulled up his shirt to cover his poor nose. Looking around, there was a lot of empty shelving units, all lined up like in a warehouse. They were all as tall as two Amon’s. They were old and rusty, Hide was surprised they were still standing.

There was literally nothing on the shelves as Hide walked through. He didn’t know how big the room was, but he was getting an idea. Looking around, he tried to find some sort of indication of a door, but the light would just stretch into the darkness of more shelving units. He was hoping to run into a wall and just trail it, but not even a wall was visible. Akira’s voice buzzed in.

_-Find the stairs yet?-_

“No. I can’t even find a wall.”

_-I’m getting an idea of your surroundings. On the next junction, turn left and just carry on. I’m certain there will be a door-_

“You sure? I mean, I’m like lost. Like, right now.”

_-Don’t worry. The computer is generating the room the more you keep walking-_

“I hope.” Hide really did. The smell sort of disappeared, but he still wants to leave. Hide walked until the next junction and turned left, exactly as Akira said. He just hopes that there’s a door at the end of the path.

Well, what do you know? A door.

“A door,” Hide breathed.

_-Were you doubting me?-_

“No- No! Of course not! I-”

_-Keep quiet. You don’t know if Aogiri pests are here-_

“I understand. Sorry.”

_-It’s OK. Just get past the door and find some stairs-_

“Yes ma’am,” Hide saluted, even though Akira couldn’t see, he felt she knew he did it. He looked at the door and found that there was no handle. _Great, an electric door. Better hope there’s still power in it to open._ Hide find an electronic lock besides the door, showing the numbers and a small screen on top of that. Fishing out his phone, he quickly went to work.

Switching the phone on, Hide smirk. Hacking was his talent. And this was going to be a piece of cake. The phone supplied by Akira is a CCG make and their own software for hacking. Not as great as Hide’s, but it does the job. Tapping the app, Hide hovered the phone over the lock, waiting for it to gather information. After a short few seconds, the phone finished up and showed four numbers in order. _Sweet._ Tapping the correct numbers and the door slowly opening, Hide was out of here.

Basically, more horror stuff. A long, dark corridor with shut doors was each side. Great. _This is how I die._

“Akira, you there?”

_-I’m always here Hide. Any problems?-_

“No, just. Getting to the stairs is a lot more complicated than I thought.”

_-This must be some sub ground floor. Continue on your right. Then, when you hit the end, go left. Understand?-_

“Yeah. Turn right. Hit the end and go left. What’s there not to get?”

_-Good. You wouldn’t believe the type of morons I had to work with who couldn’t understand that much-_

Hide giggled. It was nice hearing some funny stuff to lighten the mood and Hide really appreciated Akira for trying.

“To think they couldn’t understand the Akira Mado. Shame on them.”

_-Ha ha. Laugh it up Hide. You at the stairs yet?-_

“Yeah. Luckily it goes all the way up and not just one floor.” Hide was right. The stairs penetrated all the floors all the way up to the fifth floor. At least he wouldn’t have to go searching for more stairs.

  


* * *

   


 

Reaching the second floor was no adventure in itself. Luckily. Hide did not know what would have happened if he ran into trouble. Or worse, an Aogiri member. _Yeah right. What could they do? Hack me?_ A snort escaped from his mouth. Who was he kidding? They’ll probably kill him. _Yeah, maybe I should stop watching those movies for a while._

Walking down the long, empty, creepy, dark, _I could go on but I won't. Jesus I want to get out of here._ Hide opened every door that he saw, but in every one there was nothing but abandoned tables, chairs and a few shelving units. But no computers. Hide was beginning to wonder if Akira’s sensors were right. He was almost at the end of the corridor where it splits off in two directions. Hide really didn't want to venture further if trouble does come, since he’ll have a difficult time remembering where the exit is, since everything looks the damn same.

Hide entered the last room before he would have to make a decision to go either left or right and go deeper into the lion's den, he was relieved to find a room stacked with computers.

“Akira, I found the computers.”

_-Well done Hide. Hopefully one of those computers should be on-_

“Yeah, hopefully,” said Hide.

Hide walked into the dusty, dark room and looked around for any computers with a green or orange light on or a low humming sound. On the fourth row to his left, right at the end a computer was humming. _Perfect. Hopefully it'll switch on_. Walking towards it, Hide leaned down and switched the power button on. The computer screen shone to life.

Hide waited for the computer to bring him to the desktop, which did take a while mind you, he looked around the place. It just looks like a normal computer room you find in offices and libraries. In all honesty, Hide didn't know what he was expecting, just nothing, ordinary like this.

The computer finally loaded and showed a quite empty desktop. _I'm surprised it didn't ask me for any login. Maybe they weren't expecting an outsider to come and casually use their computers._ Hide wasn't surprised by how little the computer as. _Guess they cleared everything away._ There were a few notes here and there, the Internet and a couple of normal software you find on any computers nowadays, but nothing out of the ordinary. Or even information. Might as well look at the notes left behind.

_Ayato, I told you to feed the prisoners._

_Yeah, yeah, I'll do it. We're running out of food, you know._

_I'll tell someone to do that._

_Well,_ Hide thought. _That was interesting._ He rolled his eyes and clicked on another note.

_Kanou is getting excited._

_Yeah, heard his lab rat came in. Heard he was a success._

_Yeah but, now what? What can he possibly do now?_

_Extract results and repeat it? I don't know. I’m no doctor._

_Well, whatever it is, I'm not gonna be near him. He's a fucking creep._

“Akira?”

_-Yes Hide-_

“Ever heard of a Doctor Kanou?”

The line was quiet with a faint sound of a keyboard being used.

_-Yes. He was a medical doctor who worked with the CCG for a while. Then he suddenly vanished. Guess this is where he disappeared to-_

“Nothing on experimenting on people?” Hide questioned.

_-... No. Nothing. He must have hidden very well to conduct those and not raise suspicion. Getting people who are invisible to the world. If he did experiments. Hide, that’s a bold statement, are you sure he did that?-_

“Yeah, the people here in Aogiri were scared of him. Makes you think.”

_-Yes. Well, as least you found something. Keep looking, don’t skip anything out-_

“Got’cha!” Hide pressed on, opening the second to last note.

_Dude, did you see him?_

_Who, that white haired kid?_

_Yeah. Try’na act hard and scary when he’s nothing. I can easily take him down._

_Ha ha. Attempt it, you’re scared of him._

_What?! No! ...No. He may be a success, doesn’t mean he_

_He what?_ Hide questions. There was nothing else on the note apart from what he read. Who was the white-haired person? Were they important? And why did the note cut off there? _So many questions, so little answers. It’s starting to hurt my head._ Onto the last note it seems. Hopefully there Hide will get some answers.

_He’s been reluctant, but that’ll soon stop. He’s going to give up eventually._

_That’s good to hear. After it becomes a success, we’ll be able to make more. Keep me inform about him._

_I will._

“Who…” He whispered to himself. _Is that it? Really? After all of this, I came for four vague notes? Great accompaniment Hide. Your parents will be proud._ Sighing, he ruffled his hair, staring at the desktop. _Might as well copy those onto the USB stick._ Reaching for his small pouch, he grabbed the USB and stuck it into the computer. When the file pop up, he selected all the notes and dragged them into the empty file. Hide decided to look through the computer's files to see if there was anything else hidden inside.

After a few minutes of clicking around and finding empty folders, Hide sighed in defeat. There was literally nothing on this computer. Probably nothing on the others too. Looking at the computer again, he noticed that the bin had something in it. _Strange. Wouldn't that be empty?_ Clicking on it, Hide finds a nameless folder. He restored it to the desktop and clicked to see if there was anything inside of it. Only a little icon with a blank paper and underneath it is ‘.exe’. Empty. No title or header. Just a blank .exe.

“Must be a virus,” He muttered to himself. _Well, I’m interested in what it is. It’ll only affect this computer._ Hide knew the risks of clicking on a .exe files, but if it gets him answers, literally anything, he’ll be super happy.

After activating it, the mouse just kept it’s loading icon. Nothing was happening. Hide clicked it again. Again, it was loading. Just what was loading? Man, Hide didn’t have time for all of this waiting. Moving his mouse, he hovered over the Start button to shut it down.

Suddenly, a window opened with a black background and white binary appeared, slowly cascaded down the window. As quickly as it appeared, the whole window disappeared. After a few seconds passed, a new window appeared, this time showing a singular, blood red iris against a black background. There was no writing, no numbers, nothing. Just that picture.

“A Ghoul.” Hide stared at the screen, paralyzed. He honestly didn’t expect an actual Ghoul virus to be here. Still staring, the windows disappeared. As quick as humanly possible, Hide copied that file into the USB folder and shutdown the computer. Letting himself breathe a bit, Hide reached for his ear piece and started talking.

“Akira.”

_-Yes Hide? You sound out of breath. Did something happen?-_

“Well no, but yes. Yes, something did happen, something big.”

_-What is it?-_

“I found a Ghoul virus.”

The line went dead silent. This was the purpose of the CCG. Eliminating Ghoul’s for a better and safer world. Obviously, it’ll be a big thing. Question is, now what? Without the proper equipment and correct software, Hide can’t destroy this Ghoul. The only thing he can do is confined it and hope for the best.

_-Hide, you still there?-_

“I’m always here Akira.”

_-OK, what did you do with it?-_

“I copied it onto the USB stick. It didn’t do anything to the computer so I’m guessing its program has already fulfilled its purpose,” Hide explained.

_-Sounds possible. Well, with this, we can see what makes a Ghoul virus tick. Good job Hide-_

“That’s what I was thinking. Thank you,” smiling, Hide made his way out of the room and down the corridor to the stairs. Luckily, the way out was a lot quicker than the way in. Finally emerging from the basement, Hide lightly jogged to van. Quickly getting in, the van rumbled to life and drove away from the building.

“Good job Hide,” Amon approached Hide, giving him a light pat on the back. Hide sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Thank you, Amon-san. I tried my best.”

“You found something of value. You should be proud of yourself,” Akira had her arms cross, but a small smile broke on her face.

“I did’ya proud, right Akira-san?” Glancing towards her, eyebrow wriggling.

“You sure did,” Akira stood up and rubbed a knuckle onto Hide’s head. Crying out in pain, Hide jumped backwards, rubbing the abused patch on his head.

“Well, enough of the praise, down to business,” Amon said. “Since Hide found a Ghoul, we’ll have to take extra precaution towards it. Afterall, it might be a trap.”

“It was held in the rubbish bin,” Hide pointed out.

“You always need to be on your guard. No matter _where_ you find it,” Amon’s eyes narrowed. Hide meekly nodded. “Anyway, we should tell Washuu-san of your findings. After that, we write the report.”

Hide groaned. He hated writing reports. it was the next thing to breathing in the CCG. Reports were 85% of the CCG job. He wasn’t joking.

“What sort of Ghoul was it?” Akira asked.

Hide looked confused at Akira. “I didn’t know there were different ones.”

“Well, there are, but most of them are based and made with the same purpose.”

“I see,” Hide looked away, thinking. “I don’t know. I haven’t really encountered a Ghoul before, so I wouldn’t know.” Hide looked at Akira again. “Sorry if it doesn’t help.”

“It’s OK. You’re one step closer to becoming an Investigator,” Akira closed the gap between them and patted Hide’s shoulder, smiling softly.

“Thank you, Akira. That means a lot.” And he genuinely meant it. Being praised by one of the best Investigator is an honour in itself.

“We’re almost at the building. You have your USB ready?” Amon side glanced.

“Yeah, all here,” Hide patted his little pouch, feeling the USB stick there.

 

* * *

  


Standing in Washuu Yoshitoki office was menacing enough, but having him stare at you was whole other feeling. Hide was to get out, now. Amon looked unfazed, having done these multiple times, he was unaffected. _Lucky. At least give me some of that confidence or something._ Both Amon and Washuu were talking. Hide heard bits and pieces there, but all in all, he was trying not to show his uneasiness. He was succeeding, somehow. Him sweating didn’t help though.

“Nagachika.” Fast as lightning, Hide flipped his head to look at the man behind the desk. He was lucky he didn’t get any whiplash from that.

“Yes,” Hide answered, not giving away any nervousness.

“Amon said you found a Ghoul virus. That’s very rare. Especially since it came from an Aogiri base.” Washuu continued to look at Hide. “Ghoul’s are hard to come by these days. I’m mildly surprised someone of your rank found one so easily.”

 _He doesn’t believe me_ , Hide inwardly cursed. Of course, why would he? It’s quite a bold statement to make, so it’s understandable why he doesn’t him. Hopefully when he shows the file from the USB to him, he’ll change his mind.

“I have the USB I used. Here,” Hide held out the USB stick out to Washuu, hoping he’ll take it. He did. And plugged it in his computer.

“S-Sir! You are sure? You don’t want to wait and-” Amon’s worry was cut off.

“My computer is highly secured. Even if I activate it, it won’t have anywhere to go. This computer is separate from the rest of the computers here.”

Hide gulped. Hopefully he doesn’t look like a fool here. What if it was a fake? What if it didn’t copy properly? _I should have thought of these before I went with Amon and presented that USB stick._

The room was silent. The only sound was the clicking of the mouse. Hide was sweating again.

“Are you sure it was this USB you used?” Washuu’s deep voice broke the dead silence.

“Y-Yes. I was only provided one,” Hide stuttered. He cursed himself for that.

“It’s not here.” Hide immediately walked towards the computer in shock. _What?! That doesn’t make sense! I copied it!_ Hide inner terminal wasn’t helped when he saw the open file of the USB and showed nothing. No .exe file, not even the notes he copied.

“That… That’s impossible. It was all there,” Hide’s eyes were wide in shocked. He couldn’t believe it, everything was gone. His hard work, all for nothing. Now Washuu will definitely not believe him. He’ll be conned a liar and be a laughing stock to the whole CCG. _I don’t fucking believe it._

“Did your antivirus maybe get rid of it or something? I’m certain everything was there-”

“That’s enough,” Washuu was clearly not impressed. Hide shut his mouth. He made his way back to Amon, head hanging in shame.

“Since there’s nothing here, you two are dismissed.” Washuu unplugged the USB and threw it towards Amon, catching it swiftly with one hand. Amon lead Hide out of the office and towards the office room.

It was a quiet walk for the both of them. Both of them in deep thought. It was Hide who broke the silence.

“I don’t understand,” he started. “It was all there. How could it have just disappeared?”

“Maybe the virus deleted them, then itself,” Amon answered.

“I just- How could- I don’t know,” he sighed in defeat. Amon lightly patted Hide’s shoulder in comfort. He knows this hurt Hide, but what can he do? Thinking back, he did get the USB back, maybe that’ll help somehow?

“I have the USB stick. Would you like to keep it?” Amon asked. Hide looked up towards Amon.

“You sure? I don’t think I’m allowed to take CCG property home.”

“It’s a special case,” Amon averted his eyes, looking ahead. “It’s not like there’s anything on it anyway.” Amon smiled slightly, hoping for Hide to catch on. Hide, of course, caught on immediately. Smirking, he held out his hand and received the USB from Amon, tucking it safely into his pocket.

“Just don’t tell Akira.”

“I won’t. Thank you, Amon-san.” Hide began to walk a bit faster, overtaking Amon before he was stopped by him.

“Hide,” Amon said. “You’re relieved. You can go home and rest. You had a busy day. Well, night now.”

“You sure?” Hide questioned, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, you have three days off to write your report.”

Hide’s eyes sparkled. “Really? Thank you so much!” He did what Hide did, he hugged Amon. Amon of course returned it awkwardly, not really liking the close contact from the younger male. After that beautiful hug, Hide ran off, waving goodbye to Amon.

At least when Hide gets home, he’ll be able to find out what happened to the missing notes. And of course, the missing Ghoul virus.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't clicked off, thank you from reading till the end.
> 
> Again, thank you for giving this story a chance!!
> 
> I have no update schedule, so please don't expect regular updates. I'll try getting as much out as I can!
> 
> Till the next chapter!!


End file.
